Artemis Fowl: The Staff of Chaos
by Yo-ma
Summary: His life is going better than ever after meeting Saia, a student in his school. Things soon begin to go wrong as memories are awoken and old feud revived. Will Artemis mange to save the fairies and his new found love? Contains Yaoi and Slash This used
1. Prologue: The Dark Man

Hello all dear and faithful readers of Artemis Fowl and the Dark One. Due to severe writers block and popular vote, I'm rewriting this fic to try and keep everyone more in character and create a better plot. Trust me, it's better. I even had to do quite a lot of research for the yet unwritten parts of this fic. God, that part was annoying! I hope you enjoy Artemis Fowl: The Staff of Chaos.

Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Artemis Fowl and all of its characters and places. Eoin Colfer does. All other things included in this story I do own, other than the real-life places they visit. Ask and you will receive, anyone who wished to use anything from this story has but to ask and I will probably allow them to.

Prologue

The Dark One

Castle of Souls,

Hidden Area; Present Day

A cloaked figure sat upon a throne of bone deep inside a castle of stone. Long, pointed nails drummed upon an armrest as the figure immersed himself in thought.

_The time is nearing. My revenge will soon be completed and I will claim domain over all. _A malicious chuckle escaped from his throat, resonating through the chamber.

The far door opened, revealing two others. They were of the same height and wore the same cloak as the seated one.

The two came to kneel before the throne. One held out an aged scroll, the other a simple photograph.

The one holding the scroll spoke, "I have returned successful my lord, the clues are all here."

"And I have found him, Master, he goes by the name of Fowl." The other kneeling figure said. "He is weak now, _he_ has not found him yet."

"Good." The figure at the throne stood and took the two offered items. "Let us get to work then. We have much work to do."

Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen,

Country Wicklow, Itreland; Present Day

Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind, quickly made his way through the halls of Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. He was intent on returning to his own room to prepare for the journey home.

His second year of high school was drawing to a close, and Artemis couldn't wait to get out of this idiotic school. He was already formulating plans for making money over the summer, and had sent quite a few over to his main computer at home.

At the age of sixteen, Artemis had gone from a simple boy to a teenager that most girls would die to have. His hair was still black, accented by pale-white skin. His gorgeous dark blue eyes were set in a boyish face that lacked all traces of childhood. Still thin, Artemis had developed muscles due to Butler's insistence on some sort of defense training.

A small smirk was allowed to form on Artemis's face as he heard the hurried packing originating a few doors behind him. _One less physiatrist to worry about next year. Did the school really think that she would be able to do anything? That woman was more incompetent than the others. If they thought I could open up to a ditz like that then they're wrong. I have no time for such boyish thoughts. _The so-called physiatrist was a beautiful woman who, when Artemis arrived, was wearing clothing that was unacceptable for a professional to wear. She had openly checked him out, an act the _disgusted_ Artemis, and tried to flirt with him in order to get him to open up.

Artemis had quickly solved this problem by informing her that she was an idiot to even think that he would be tempted by her and her ways. He then proceeded to insult her and the way she practiced her position in a thorough manner. After he was finished the woman had burst into tears and began packing.

His face returned to the impassive facade that was usually upon it as his thoughts turned else where. Butler's last message had troubled him somewhat. Apparently a new family was just moving in close by. And, according to Butler's information, they had a young son around his own age.

_I can already see what mother is planning for me. She's going to leave me alone with that boy to try and get me to become 'friends' with him. When will she learn that I have no interest in anyone that can't keep up with me intellectually? There are few adults in this world that can do so, I doubt any child could manage. Unfortunately she doesn't seem to realize that fact._

Artemis quickly turned around a corner, only to crash into someone. They were both sent tumbling to the floor in a heap.

Artemis stood up quickly after, intent on continuing on his way and ignoring the person still on the floor. His intent was quickly forgotten when he saw who was on the floor.

It was hard to believe that this was a boy, and for a second Artemis though it wasn't. That was until he reminded himself that it was attending all boys school. The figure had long black hair, which was in a high pony-tail, and pale skin that was the same shade as his own. Intelligent ice blue eyes stared up at him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Artemis had extended his hand. The other teen took it and managed to stand. Artemis watched as his eyes mirrored surprise when their hands met, but later Artemis thought he had just imagined it.

"Thanks." The other teen said to him before walking away and disappearing around the corner.

Artemis let out a shudder and continued on the path to his room, planning on forgetting about ever meeting the boy.

LEP Police Station,

Haven City; That Night

Alarm bells sounded throughout the halls. Officers were racing back and forth, in a state of panic. Captain Holly Short was also racing through the halls, but unlike the others she was actually going somewhere.

She arrived at her destination minutes later, out of breath. Throwing open the doors to the room, she entered.

Foaly and Commander Root were waiting for her. They looked calm, but Holly could see a trace of panic in their eyes.

Closing the door behind her, Holly glanced from one to the other. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Someone broke into the jail and released most of the goblins inside." Root informed her. "We're send people out to search for them, but I highly doubt anything will turn up. Everyone's to panicky to do anything."

"Do you want me to go and look?" Holy questioned.

This time it was Foaly who answered, "No, we've received a different mission. It's our job to go and protect someone called Saia Heart."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Holly refrained from sighing I relief, she haded participating in searches. "Where is this fairy?"

"It's not a fairy." Root growled. "He's a mud man."

"WHAT?!" Holly yelled, "Why should we go and protect a mud man?!"

"You'll see." Foaly told her as he took a nearby remote and pressed a button, "Watch this and you'll see."

A video began to play on the wall in front of her. Holly began to watch, wondering what she's going to see….

Goblin Holding Cells

Haven City; Ten Minutes Ago

The Goblin holding cell was a large room with metal bars across the only exit. Goblins were packed inside of the room, each one louder than the last. The place was dirty due to lack of care, and there were things on the floor that could not be identified.

Suddenly a figure emerged in the gloom, advancing towards the cell. The goblins stopped talking and turned, as one, to stare at him.

A gruff looking goblin came towards the door, obviously their leader. "What do ya want?" he demanded.

The figure would have been smirking if you could have seen his face. "Do you go by the name of Gavin goblin?" he asked, his voice cultured but with a deadly edge to it.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Gavin growled.

"Your ancestors were of great help to me in the past. Maybe you and your friends could 'help' me just the same."

"And whatta we get out of it?"

The figure laughed, a joyless sound, "You get your freedom. And, if I am to succeed, you'll get such power that you've never dreamed of."

A greedy look came into Gavin's eyes, "Yes…we'll help ya alright. Won't we boys?"

A chorus of yeses answered him.

"Good." With a wave of one hand, the figure made the bars vanish. The alarm bells began to sound throughout the corridor once they did, but the man looked unworried.

"What do ya want us to do?" Gavin asked.

"When we get out of here take a few of you men and send them off to capture the one known as Saia Heart. I have plans for the rest that need no to be fulfilled just yet."

"Fine with me." Gavin said. "Now how are we gonna get out?"

"Like this." With another wave of his hand, the goblins vanished as if they had never been there.

The figure turned to face the camera that he wasn't supposed to know was there. "I'd watch out fairies. You might have killed me once but that won't happen again. Revenge will be mine and you'll find out how it feels to be slaves to my power." With that he was gone.

LEP Police Station,

Haven City; Present Time

Holly stared at the screen in mute astonishment. "Who is he?" She finally managed to ask.

"We don't know." Foaly informed her. "He didn't leave any concrete clues to lead us to his identity."

"So we're going to protect this Heart guy and hopefully find out who this man is in the process. If he thinks he can go saying things like that without consequences then he's sadly mistaken." Root looked furious. "No one messes with us."

TBC….

Time to review! I can't wait to see what you guys think! how fast the relationship is going to go hasn't been decided yet so you still have time to vote. Do you want it to go fast or slow?

Here's thanks to all of you faithful reviewers:

maleficus-lupus - Thanks for loving the fic! Your vote will surely be counted!

Deity - Thanks! hands you a large cookie You called me talented…I'm SO happy!

sushi-tomodachi - Loving your story and I hope your loving mine! Thanks for the Alex Rider info, I'm going to see if I can buy the book. it's bound to bee good.

TrunkZy - I'm hurrying on with this story, I'm in a MAJOR writing mood now!


	2. Chapter 1: Of Blood and History

Thanks TrunkZy! You made me SO happy! Don't worry, Saia's personality is different after you get to know him. Two Artemis's would be weird! I don't think he'd be able to fall in love with a carbon copy of himself.

Chapter 1: Of Blood and History

****

Fowl Manor,

Ireland; Three Days Later

Artemis awoke with a start. His alarm had yet to go off, so he had a few minutes of peace and quiet before having to wake fully.

****

He was planning on dozing for awhile, before the events of the past day came to mind.

__

It's today isn't it? Artemis thought as he got out of bed. _I can't believe that mother already arranged a meeting between me and this new neighbor. The entire weekend with an idiotic child, my perfect idea of a good time._

Pulling on a simplistic black shirt and pants, Artemis readied himself for the day ahead of him.

****

Fowl Manor,

Ireland; 3 Hours Later

"Arty dear, come and meet your guest!"

Artemis winced as his mother called to him in her unique high-pitched voice. Silently steeling himself for the encounter, Artemis made his way towards the front door.

When he arrived, years of control was the only thing that managed to keep the surprise off of his face. It was _him_, that boy that Artemis had been trying to forget since their meeting three days ago.

Artemis's mother gave him a big smile and led Artemis toward the boy. "Arty dear, I'd like you to meet Saia Heart, our new neighbor."

Artemis inclined his head to Saia and held out a hand. Saia took it, a smile appearing on his face as he did so.

"We'll be leaving now." Artemis's mother told him, dragging his father out of the door with Saia's parents. " Butler and Juliet are doing something for me this weekend, so you'll have the entire house to yourself! Be careful now!" With that, the door closed and they were gone.

"Would you like something to eat? It is nearing lunch." Artemis asked Saia, deciding to play the role of an overly polite host.

****

Saia's smile didn't waver, "If it doesn't trouble you, I would like to eat."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Saia sat down while Artemis looked inside of the fridge.

"We have some caviar, steak, lobster, and crab left. Which would you prefer?"

Saia thought for a moment, "Steak, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't." Artemis replied, while inwardly he wasn't too happy. _At the rate this is going, I'm going to be asleep in an hour!_

The two boys ate in silence, the scrapping of the sharp steak knives was the only sound that accompanied their lunch.

Artemis took this time of silence to study the boy in front of him. _A wide necked tank top and hair that obviously wasn't thoroughly combed. He's just another messy teenager whose room is probably a mess. And those eyes…they're too joyous looking. He's in for a shock once he finds out the cruelty of the world._

Artemis was jerked out of his thoughts when Saia let out an exclamation of surprise. A sweet, delicious smell appeared in the room, much to Artemis's surprise.

Saia had sliced a deep gash in his palm with the steak knife. He was now applying pressure to the wound with his uninjured hand.

"Sorry." Saia gave Artemis a feeble smile, "I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"I'll get you a bandage." He stood and went to the bathroom in order to remove a small roll of linen bandages.

Saia extended his hand out to Artemis as he reentered the room. Silently Artemis approached the bleeding hand and began to bandage it. He nearly stopped once he realized where that sweet smell was originating from.

_This is revolting! _Artemis thought, disgusted with himself. _How could I think that someone's blood smells nice?_

He quickly wrapped the bandage around Saia's hand, intent on removing the blood from his gaze.

The now-bandaged hand rubbed against Saia's neck in a gesture of embarrassment. When he removed his hand there was blood smeared over his neck. 

Saia looked down at the blood soaked bandage before shifting so he could stand. "I'll go clean this off."

Artemis pushed him back down, "I'll do it, keep applying pressure to the wound so the blood flow will stop."

He went over and grabbed a towel. Soaking an end with water, he leaned in towards Saia's neck.

The smell was definitely stronger there, filling his nostrils with its sweet scent. Artemis bit his bottom lip, tightly reigning in the last shred of his control. He just wanted to sink his teeth into skin.

_What's wrong with me? I'm no vampire! _Artemis pushed his feelings to the side. _I'll analyze this later, let's get the cleaning over with first._

Saia tilted his head further to the side, baring his neck to Artemis. "It's ok, give in."

Artemis turned to face Saia. "What do you mean by that?"

Saia's eyes locked with Artemis, and the boy genius found himself being drawn into pools of blue.

Before he knew what he was doing, Artemis had sunk his teeth into Saia's neck. Blood swelled into his mouth and he eagerly drank the fluid. Grasping the other boy's arms, Artemis pulled him closer so he could access more.

After a few minutes, Artemis's sanity came back to him. With a shove e threw Saia away from him. Taking a few steps back, Artemis touched his blood-stained lips with a quivering hand.

"What did you do to me?" Artemis asked, a glare working its way onto his face.

Saia looked up at him, "I'm making you remember."

Artemis's world went black.

****

Lower Elements, Haven City,

The Library; Book of the Estel

There was a time in this world where the mud men from above lived peacefully with the fairies. It was a time of peace, a Golden Age in the long, bloody history of the world.

But with them lived another species. They were blood drinkers, stronger than the fairies but fewer in number. This species lived peacefully with the others though, for they mainly drank from trolls. They were called the Estel.

The Estel were uniformly the same, each one had pale skin and black hair. They could change their height at will, allowing them to blend with mud men and fairies alike.

They could create others like them by exchanging blood with another of a different species, but they seldom did so. The newly made Estel's could be as powerful as any other, but they would always have to follow the orders of their maker.

Those Estel that were living had a very strict system of power and government. They had divided themselves up into eight classes, depending on each Estel's own strength. The elite were the masters, then the mages, knights, wizards, sorcerers, magicians, disciples, and warriors.

Their government was surprisingly simple, but worked perfectly, creating peace between all Estel. Their entire species was divide up into eight groups, each one with a different master as its head. The heads would meet regularly to smooth over any issues that came up, though there were never many. The groups were named by a different thing of importance, and they went like this: Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Dark.

Everything was going peacefully until fairies began showing up dead. Their blood was drained completely.

The fairies were in an uproar. They immediately armed themselves and attacked, even through the Estel denied do such a crime.

While the Estel were immensely stronger than the fairies, their numbers were so few that it was an even fight.

After months of fighting, the Estel discovered that one of their had betrayed them. He had set them up with the help of some goblins, intending to start a war. When the Estel tried to inform the fairies of this, they would not listen.

Eventually, the leader of the Phoenix clan sealed this traitor away, since he had not the strength to kill him. Later, the fairies broke the seal and killed the rebel Estel, thinking that the Estel were trying to protect him.

After years of fighting, the last battle occurred, killing the few remaining Estel. No one who participated in the battle survived.

****

Lower Elements, Haven City,

West Bank ; Several Thousand Years Ago

Marcus, the leader of the Phoenix Clan, stealthily crept through the Lower Elements of Haven City. He was making his way back to his clan's hideout and wanted to get back as soon as possible.

He stopped in his as he laid eyes on the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

It was a male fairy who was carefully making his way through the streets. Long black hair flowed like water down his back, framing blue eyes and a pale face.

Marcus felt desire run through every part of his body, thrumming with anticipation. Quickly fighting it down, he disguised himself as an another fairy and approached the fairy.

Saia looked up to see another of his kind approach him. He was handsome, with short black hair and bright green eyes, yet there was something off about him. Something that he could not place.

The other fairy smiled at him, "May I enquire you to tell me your name?"

"Saia." Saia replied, a rosy blush spreading across his face.

Marcus embraced Saia, their gazes locking. Within seconds, Saia's eyes had taken a blank look, like one of a corpse.

After placing a gentle kiss on the fairy's lips, he sunk long fangs into his neck.

Saia screamed and began to thrash in his arms. Black wings burst from Marcus's back and enveloped the two of them. 

He continued to drink Saia's life blood until he was hanging on to life by but a thread. He tenderly let Saia push away from him with his last bit of strength, giving himself enough room to slit his own wrist.

****

Marcus pressed his wrist to Saia's lips. The fairy let out a scream and frantically tried to get away from him.

"Oh god, please stop! No!" Saia screamed, tears running trails down his face.

Marcus growled and forcefully pressed his wrist to Saia's lips. "You will drink now." he hissed. "I will not let you die."

Saia let out a whimper as blood stained his lips, running down his throat.

Marcus couldn't help but smirk as Saia went limp in his arms. "You're mine now."

****

Marcus's Bedroom,

Hideout of the Phoenix Clan; The Next Night

Saia woke up in a soft feather bed. He groggily sat up and looked around the room. The walls were made of stone and there was little to no furnishing within the room other than the bed he was on and a full length mirror hanging across from him.

__

Where am I? he thought to himself.

Suddenly the memory of what had happened came back to him. He let out a gasp and quickly got out of the bed.

Saia approached the mirror and stared at his reflection in shock. Someone had changed his clothes while he was unconscious. He was now wearing baggy, black hip-hugger pants that was embroided with silver phoenixes.

A tight black tank-top was in place of his blue shirt. It stopped above his belly-button, letting his whole stomach show. Instead of sleeves he wore tight elbow length black gloves. A thick black collar was wrapped around his neck.

Saia half turned and saw two giant black dragon wings on his back.

"No." he whispered in disbelief. "No, it can't be."

There was a creaking sound as the door to the room opened. Saia turned around and stared at the man who entered.

It was the man who had attacked him. The Estel.

Saia took a step back in fear.

The man smirked, "I don't think I properly introduced myself last night. My name is Marcus Black, the leader of the phoenix clan. And you, my dear Saia, are now my concubine."

"No." Saia whispered and began to back away from Marcus.

Marcus could only smile. He held out a hand and made a quick gesture with it.

Saia felt himself being pushed forward by an unseen force. It threw him forward, causing him to crash into Marcus's arms.

Marcus smiled at the distressed Saia. "I control you now. No matter what you say or try to do, you will follow my orders."

He kissed Saia harshly, slamming their lips together. A tongue dove into his mouth, unwanted.

Saia tried to get away, but found that he couldn't move a single muscle in his body no matter how hard he wanted to.

Marcus pushed Saia roughly onto the bed and continued to ravish him.

****

Saia's Bedroom,

Hideout of the Phoenix Clan, One Year Later

Saia lay on his bed, reading a book of spells. Ever since he was turned into an Estel, Marcus had him studying to become stronger. He was already a mage and, according to Marcus, would soon be a master like himself.

After their initial meeting, Marcus had begun caring for Saia, even though e was only his 'concubine'. Marcus didn't force him to do anything, which was better than other's in Saia's position.

The door to his room opened, and Saia turned to see Marcus enter. He sat up and moved over so Marcus could sit comfortably.

Once Marcus was seated, Saia crawled over to him in order to gaze into his master's eyes. "Is there something bothering you Master Marcus?" he asked.

Marcus took Saia's face in his hands and kissed him, "Nothing's wrong." he assured him.

Saia could easily tell that Marcus was lying, yet he didn't press the issue. Wrapping his arms around Marcus's waist, he cuddled against him. 

After awhile, Marcus spoke, "Saia?"

"Yes Master?"

He looked down at Saia, and smiled. "You have no need to call me that anymore."

At this Saia sat up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I wnt us to treat each other as equals from now on."

"What brought this on Mas---Marcus?"

Marcus pointed to his chest, right where his heart was. "This." He leaned forward and captured Saia's lips in his own. "I've fallen in love with you."

With that he stood. "Now I will take my leave of you."

Just as he reached the door, and hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him from proceeding further. He turned to see Saia standing behind him.

A smile spread across Saia's face, "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

With that, they kissed.

****

Saia and Marcus's Bedroom,

Hideout of the Phoenix Clan; Six Months Later

Marcus turned to Saia, who was sitting on the bed. "Did you hear?" he asked.

"You mean about the fairies killing Devin? Then yes I did." Saia fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"You do realize what this means right? Devin is going to return someday, all masters with enough power can do so."

Saia nodded, "But we can do nothing now. It's too late."

Marcus sat beside Saia. "Did you know that they also killed Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? Really?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "What's the Dragon Clan going to do without their leader?"

"They're looking for a new one." Marcus turned to Saia, a smile on his face. "They asked me to see if you'd take the position."

"What?" Saia stared at Marcus in disbelief. "You can't be serious?!"

"I am." Marcus caressed Saia's face. "Your now their new leader."

****

Gates to the Hideout of the Phoenix Clan,

Hideout of the Phoenix Clan, Ten Years Later

Saia clung to Marcus, sobbing into his chest. "You can't do this!" he cried.

"I have to." Marcus tilted Saia's head up to see his face. "It's for my people."

"Then why can't I go?!" Saia screamed, "Why can't I die with you? I have my people to care about too!"

"Listen to me." Marcus gripped Saia shoulders hard. "You have to survive for me. When I'm reincarnated, I want you to find me. We can be together again for eternity."

"But you won't love me anymore. Feeling can change when you're reincarnated!"

"I will always love you. It just might take a long while to come around." Marcus tenderly wiped the tears off of Saia's face. "No more crying now, you know how I hate to see you cry."

"Marcus…" Saia whispered. "I…"

Marcus shushed him. "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too."

"Good." Marcus kissed Saia for the last time before vanishing, never to been seen alive again.

****

Fowl Manor,

Ireland; Present Day

Artemis Fowl awoke with a scream. _That dream…_

To Be Continued…

So how'd you like it?


	3. Chapter 2: Of Overreactions and Evil Gob...

To sushi-tomodachi and Deity: Sorry I didn't include you guys in the last chapter update! I had posted it before I received your reviews. You two are great! I'm glad you liked the cookie, Deity. Can't wait for the next chapter, sushi-tomodachi.

To TrunkZy: Love your reviews! You and everyone else keep me writing!

To Identity99: MarySue's are fan character's that are based on the author, right? ; I'm not really sure… If that is what a MarySue is, you need not worry. I'm NOTHING like Saia, for starters I'm actually a girl!

Note: **_This kind of writing means telepathy between Artemis and Saia._**

Chapter 2

Of Overreactions and Evil Goblins

Fowl Manor,

Ireland; Present Day

Artemis Fowl quickly made his way to the kitchen, intent on getting something to drink.

_Ok Artemis, calm yourself. There clearly has to be some reasonable explanation to all of this. There is no way any of that could of happened. It's ludicrous. _He thought, walking faster.

_Of course it's ludicrous to believe that fairies exist now isn't it? _A rebellious voice in the back of Artemis's mind countered.

_There is no way that the dream is true. It's only a dream after all. Besides, that would be insinuating that I am Marcus, and I cannot believe that. That boy Saia must have done something to me. _

Artemis arrived at the kitchen, but did not go to he fridge. He stared at it instead.

_There is one way to prove if that dream and m connections to it are true._ Artemis held out a hand and tried to will the fridge's door to open.

It didn't budge an inch.

_That proves it. The entire thing is but a big trick. _

"Marcus?" A voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen.

Artemis rounded on Saia, glaring at him. "What kind of joke are you trying to pull on me?" he growled.

A little voice in the back of his head was warning him that he was becoming dangerously close to snapping, but Artemis ignored it for the first time in his life.

"What are you talking about? Do you not believe that it is true?" Saia questioned, a confused look in his eyes.

Artemis advanced on his, anger plainly written in his eyes. "Of course I don't believe you the entire thing is preposterous! I admit I made sure that this wasn't a trick by trying some 'magic', but all that did was cause me to make a fool out of myself!"

"You have to truly believe that it is true in order to cast magic." Saia told him.

Artemis finally snapped. In seconds Saia was on the floor him cheek red from a vicious slap.

Saia looked down, avoiding Artemis's eyes. "I will leave you then." he murmured and left.

The boy genius tried to reign in his emotions, but to no avail. With a growl, he took after Saia.

Fowl Manor,

Living Room; Five Minutes Later

"Wait!"

Artemis's shout froze Saia in his tracks. He turned to see a still furious Artemis standing in the doorway to the living room.

"I'm not finished with you." Artemis advanced on Saia. "Sit down." he ordered.

As if pulled by invisible strings, Saia immediately stepped back and collapsed upon the couch. He looked up at Artemis with a mixed expression on his face.

"What else do you want of me?" he quietly asked.

"How did you managed to play this trick on me?" Artemis asked, glaring at the other boy.

"This is no trick."

"Don't tell me such bullshit! The possibility of it being true is so slim it's

non-existent!"

"But there is a possibility, and for once that possibility is true."

Artemis's glare did not waver. "You're delusional. Go and kill yourself, because I'll never believe you."

He turned around and was about to storm out of the room when some instinct of his held him back. Glancing back at Saia, he saw him with a knife in his hands. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was about to plunge it into his own neck.

"Stop!" he yelled, racing back so he was in front of the other boy. "What do you think you're doing?"

Saia looked up at him, the knife disappears to Artemis's amazement. "I'm following your orders. I have to after all, it's in my nature."

"In your nature…" Artemis's eyes widened. "It can't be…" He whispered as he sunk to the floor.

"Try your magic now." It was more like a question than an order coming from the boy. "See if you can teleport yourself to the couch."

Artemis looked at him as if he was crazy, but closed his eyes and tried to do so anyway. There was a rush of air and Artemis opened his eyes, only to find himself sitting next to Saia on the couch.

"See? I told you so." Saia smiled.

"I don't believe this." Artemis grumbled, his mask already sliding back into place.

Saia crawled to Artemis's side, "But you accept it, right?"

"I accept the facts." Artemis turned to Saia. "But let me tell you something. Don't assume that I'll love you or ever will. Friends I will accept, not lovers."

Saia grinned, happiness spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around Artemis's waist and used his lap as pillow for his head.

"Thanks Master."

"And one more thing." Artemis looked down at Saia with an unreadable expression on his face. "My name is not Master or Marcus. I am Artemis."

"Of course you are." Saia laughed, and in a few minutes he was asleep.

Artemis stared at Saia for a few minutes more before he too fell asleep.

Heart Manor,

Ireland; The Next Morning

Holly Short shifted uncomfortably in the bushes outside of Saia's house. Root and Foaly were beside her, peering inside. The three of them were relatively close to the dining room window, so close that they could hear what was going on inside.

Not that there was anything happening of course. The entire room was deserted, the houses occupants clearly still asleep.

"What's the plan again?" Holly asked, turning to the other two.

"We'll wait until he's alone then explain the situation to him. Hopefully he won't freak out or anything like that." Foaly explained.

Root rolled his eyes. "An idiotic plan, that is. Couldn't we think of something more predicable?"

"It's impossible with the time limit we have, those goblins could try and get him at any moment. Besides maybe he knows why this person wants him." Foaly peered closer into the window. "Someone's coming."

The three LEP officers crowd around the window and watched as brunette woman sat down at the table. She was apparently worried about something, due to the way her hands fiddled with each other.

A man walked into the room, wearing a large sleeping robe. He kissed the woman on the cheek, it was evident that they were husband and wife.

"Are you still nervous about Saia?" he asked her.

"Yes." The woman answered. "That boy's parents are nice, but he…."

"Saia will be fine, I'm sure he and that Fowl boy will be fine when we go over later." The man reassured her.

He helped the woman up and gently led her from the room.

Holly was in shock, "This is not good."

"So what are we going to do?" Foaly asked, "Curious to see what Root's answer would be."

Julius Root was current turning red. With a growl he crushed a nearby branch with one hand. "We have to go and tell that Saia guy anyway. And as much as I hate to admit it, Fowl might be useful."

Holly groaned, "This mission was already turning bad."

Fowl Manor,

Living Room; Mid-Morning

Artemis Fowl woke up with a start as a loud crash sounded close by. "What the.."

He was about to get up when a weight shifted on his lap, drawing his attention. Artemis looked down, to see Saia curled up against his legs.

Trying to stop a small smile from appearing on his face, Artemis shook the other boy. "Wake up."

Saia's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately. "What is it?" he asked.

Artemis shushed him with a single finger. **_Something's fallen, there might be an intruder in the house._**

Saia's eyes widened before a smirk came across his face. **_So you've already begun to accept this, Mr. I'll never believe you._**

**_Are you always like this?_**

**_Like what? _**Saia asked, thought it was clear to Artemis that he knew what he was talking about.

**_Teasing._**

**_Of course! _**Mental laughter echoed through his head. **_Don't you remember?_**

Artemis shook his head, **_I only remember the important bits and pieces of my other life, not everything._**

Saia looked put out for a second before a grin stole across his face. **_Well just so you know, I can be deceptive too sometimes._**

**_How? _**Artemis couldn't help but ask, even though he tried not to sound eager for an answer.

**_I had to trick the Heart's into believing I was their son. How else would I have a family, you know I wasn't reincarnated. Their baby boy died at childbirth, but I managed to take his place before anyone noticed. Being able to change your form with a few simple spells does come in handy. _**

Artemis was stopped from replying when a sizable group of goblins came into the room. He took a few second to study them to find that they were armed.

****

Saia, if things get rough, take care of them for me. I don't want to test my memories of spells just yet. But first let's see what they want.

Of course. Saia replied.

****

"Which one of ya is Saia Heart?" The leader of this group of Goblins asked.

****

Artemis remained impassive, "Is it not polite to introduce yourself first?"

The goblin glared at him, "Fine. M' name is Wank. Now answer m' question."

"Well, what is your purpose in asking that question? I don't make a habit of answering pointless questions, Wank." Artemis stopped himself from smirking as he saw the goblin get angry.

Wank ground his teeth together, "The boss has us working for a new guy now. Some Devin dude. He needs this Saia dude to get some piece of somethin', the Staff o' Chaos I think. Wants revenge on the fairies, I'm happy 'bout that, let m' tell ya. Also wants ta kill this Marcus dude. Dunno why."

Artemis felt his face pale. **_Did I hear that right? He didn't say Devin, did he?_**

**_I think he did. _**Saia replied, **_But how would he know about me? You sealed him away long before you found me. _**

Maybe he doesn't know of our connection, and the fact that we know each other is coincidental. It's the only thing that I can think of. But I've never heard of this 'Staff of Chaos'.

**_Neither have I._**

"Answer m' question now!" Wank ordered, he was obviously getting impatient.

"Why he's Saia." Artemis pointed to Saia. "But you won't be able to get him that easily."

"Watch me." Wank growled. He turned to the other goblins. "I'm killing this dude. You guys get Saia."

Wank aimed his gun at a relaxed Artemis and was about to shoot when another shot rang off from his right. It hit Wank straight in his chest, killing him instantly.

Artemis turned to see Holly lowering her gun, Root and Foaly behind her.

A smirk stole across Artemis's face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't you people."

"Don't take that attitude with me Fowl." Holly said. "I just saved your life."

"You saved no one's life. I can take care of myself now.' Artemis replied. He turned to Saia. "You can kill them off now."

Saia let out a laugh as he bounded forward, "I'll be glad to!"

In a split second he was gone, and goblins started to scream as they were torn limb from limb.

Holly and the other two stared as Saia stood in the middle of a pile of dead bodies a second later. Saia may have been bigger than them, but Holly couldn't even had dreamt that he would be able to easily kill off goblins as fast as he did. Armed ones, you couldn't forget that fact.

Words escaped from her mouth beforeHolly could stop herself from saying them. "Just what are you?"

To Be Continued…

You know, I've been thinking. A few people reviewed, telling me that I should pair Foaly up with someone. I went through every character in the Artemis Fowl books, but couldn't find a good match. (I don't want to add another main original character.)

Then it came to me. How about we have a humanoid Foaly and Julius Root pairing? That hasn't been done before, right? It would be interesting, but I'm still not too sure if I should go through with it. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3: Of Old and New Relations

Hi! It's me again. Sorry for the wait, but I tend to be a very lazy writer. All I've done during summer vacation so far was sit in front of the tv and play video games. ; (Note: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Rocks!)

This chappie is for my beta-reader, Lyn! I LOVE you! gives her homemade cookies

Did anybody read The Artemis Fowl Files? It's great!

Chapter 3

Of Old and New Acquaintances

Saia turned and grinned at her. "Does it really matter? Goblins are a weaker branch of "fairy" kind. Now their cousins, Gremlins, are another matter entirely." He cocked his head to one side as if thinking, "They're very troubling, hard to beat."

Holly stared at him in a mixture of astonishment and confusion. Seemingly giving up on him, she rounded on Artemis. She pointed her gun, a Neutrino 2000, straight at his chest.

"If he's not going to answer anything, then you're going to speak." Her voice was firm and steady, just like her hands.

"I don't have to answer anything." Artemis's smirk did nothing to soothe the situation. "We haven't done anything wrong, other than protect ourselves against those that wish us harm. You don't have a right to question us."

Root took out one of his cigars and lit it as Foaly backed away from the escalating tension between Artemis and Holly.

"Actually, Fowl, you may not have done anything wrong yet, but we have reason to believe that you are going to be up to something and that's reason enough to question you." Root looked up and locked eyes with Artemis.

Artemis leaned back against the wall, not breaking eye contact. "And what reason is that?"

Root walked closer to Artemis, while signaling Holly to lower her weapon. "The fact that you're with him." Commander Root jerked his thumb towards Saia, who was cleaning up the mess that the goblins' corpses had left.

Saia looked up from his cleaning to stare at Julius Root. "Huh?"

Artemis stood straighter. "What does Saia have to do with anything?"

Foaly cautiously crept forward. "I think it's time to tell them why we came here. I have a compact disc that you should see."

"That would be acceptable." Artemis began to head out of the room.

Holly finally holstered her gun and began to follow him, but not without a warning. "One wrong move Fowl, and you'll live to regret it."

Artemis just smiled.

**Fowl Manor, **

**Computer Room; Five Minutes Later**

Foaly stared in amazement at the impressive array of technology contained within the room.

"Do you like it?" Artemis asked.

"For a Mud Man, this is impressive. It's on the verge of fairy technological intelligence."

"Of course it is." Artemis replied as he walked into the room. "Most of this is based on the LEP equipment that I obtained from you."

Root let out a soft growl when he heard this. "Unbelievable," he mumbled, "a Mud Man using fairy technology? One of our worst nightmares is coming true."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Saia smiled at Root.

The fairy commander just rolled his eyes.

Saia ignored this and went up to stand next to Foaly. "So, what're we gonna see?"

"It's a section of video from our prison surveillance cameras," Foaly explained. "This is what made us seek you out."

"But I thought you were here to see Artemis."

Foaly shook his head, "No, our mission was to protect you and find out more about what's going on. Artemis being involved is just a coincidence. You'll understand once you see this."

"Ok." Saia plopped himself down on a chair and began to spin around as Foaly loaded the video.

Holly stared in perplexity at Saia's child-like antics. "How did he manage to defeat all those goblins so quickly?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Saia, Short. He has a tendency to surprise people," Artemis said without turning to look at her. He quickly glanced at Root. "I would prefer it if you put _that_ out while in the computer lab. The smoke will damage my equipment."

Julius didn't say anything as he put the cigar out. After all, he was used to not smoking near equipment.

Foaly turned around. "Ready everyone?"

Hearing no complaints, he pressed play.

**Fowl Manor,**

**Computer Room; A Few Minutes Later **

"So he is back." Artemis murmured. "This isn't good."

Saia had stopped spinning in the chair, a serious look on his face. "But what does he want with me?"

Holly turned to stare at them, "You know who that is? How?"

"I knew him, a long time ago," Artemis told them. "Devin was an old adversary of mine."

"I thought we were the first fairies that you had come in contact with," accused Root.

Artemis avoided looking at Root's eyes. "In this lifetime, yes, I had never come in contact with a fairy. It doesn't matter though, Devin isn't a fairy."

"Then what is he?"

"An Estel."

"I knew I heard that name before!" Foaly burst out, unaware of the shocked looks on Root's and Holly's faces. "He was the only Estel leader that the fairies managed to kill without heavy losses."

Foaly paused to rethink that comment, "Wait, shouldn't he be dead then?"

Saia shook his head and said, "Devin was one of the few Estel that had enough power to be reincarnated if he was to suddenly die. That's why we sealed him away instead of killing him."

"We? What do you mean by we?" Holly asked Saia suspiciously.

Saia just slyly smiled. "How do think I managed to kill those goblins so quickly?"

Roots eyes widened in realization. He rounded on Artemis, face beginning to turn red with anger. "What are you planning!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm planning something, Julius?"

"There is no way that you and Heart being together during this time is a coincidence."

"Actually, it is," Saia pointed out. "I just met Artemis Fowl."

Root was silenced. Foaly, on the other hand, looked as if he just had an epiphany.

"But you knew Artemis in his past life, didn't you?" the centaur softly said.

"Foaly, you shouldn't get such silly ideas," Holly admonished him. "Fowl is just a normal Mud…." She trailed off at the looks on Saia's and Artemis's faces.

"How'd you figure it out?" Saia asked Foaly.

Foaly grinned. "Artemis slipped. He said that we were the first fairies that he'd seen in 'this lifetime' that implied that he was reincarnated. I did a study of Estels during school and they tend to flock together. So, I just put two and two together and poof I'm right."

Artemis sighed. "This still doesn't tell us what Devin is up to. All that I've managed to find out is that it has something to do with 'the Staff of Chaos.'"

A soft gasp escaped from Foaly's lips. "This isn't good…"

TBC….

And there's another chapter! Sorry that it's shorter than the others, but I wanted to post something soon. I have to go back to deciding on whether or not I should read the new Artemis Fowl book or not.

Reviews:

raggedymarie: Don't worry, I'll be getting to the "m" part soon!

JJ CJ: Here's what you asked for: more!

Wolflady: Thanx for lovin' it so much!

Nocena T. Calamus: Yeah, I must admit, the orig. version sucked! I was really young when I wrote it, about 9 or so. Thanks a lot for your support! I hope I can keep everyone IC….

Generally Maz: You know…now that I think about it, it _does_ sound nasty. O.O

Bride-of-lister: For the future!

Nieni Springs is too lazy to s…: True, it would be a little weird. I'm still wondering if I should do that pairing. It would be interesting…

Anon.: A little.

marsnmonkey: Nope, don't take drugs.

Megan: Thanx for loving my fic!

Identity99: Saia is defiantly going to be making mistakes later on. I think if a character is too perfect, the conflict will loose some of its intensity. Foaly/Root might be a little distracting…hmmm…I have to think on this…..

Rhauth: I'll try, but I'm a very slow writer.

Sushi-tomodachi: I updated, and you should too! I want to know what happens, you left us at such a cliff-hanger! (Note: A Mary-Sue is a character that's too perfect. Usually they're original characters.)

Geminidragon: I'm glad you loved it!

TrunkZy: Holly and Artemis fighting like a married couple…I am SO going to do that later! Thanks for the idea!

Deity: Yeah, doing that pairing is going to be tough if I decide to do it. Saia is adorkable, isn't he?


End file.
